


Broody

by Bubonicc



Series: Merformers [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Creampies, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Heat Cycles, Human Ratchet, M/M, Merformers, Sticky Sex, mentions of eggs - Freeform, pillow humping, swollen bits, winking clits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: Kup, well into his heat and closing on laying his clutch of eggs is extremely broody. Ratchet, who hadn't done the dirty in years, decides maybe it is time to try, even if it's with a massive horny mer.





	

In the early weeks before each mating season, Kup had always presented the telltale signs he was going into heat. Despite the usual broodiness that always arrived first, there was the sudden swelling of his genital slit. Normally just a slight bump and curve along his lower abdomen, it would inflate a decent amount and harbor a slight pink. Anybody, human or mer would have known right away he was ready for the season to start, and any willing mates were welcome.

It would have been a time for him to go out and compete for potential mates, or make himself available to mate and produce a healthy cluster of eggs. Though for Kup, that had been impossible. After having discovered he could never actually produce offspring of his own, he had stopped trying, leaving him to loaf about during the mating seasons.

Now, during this time Ratchet had grown accustomed to Kup going into heat three times a year, and it had been easily subdued due to Kup's docile nature. Knowing he could never produce left Kup's body needy, but his mind bare. Rarely had he ever expressed wanting to _actually_ mate with Ratchet, and on the days he was feeling frisky Ratchet could easily satisfy him with a hand job or fingering that mystery of a genital slit.

Sure, at first Ratchet had been weary, confused about his standards and if he was actually falling in love with this creature, and he had indeed. It certainly hadn't happened over night and in fact had a few years of awkward learning curve before the two had gotten intimate. Though at no point had Ratchet ever gone beyond using his hands, as sticking his appendage inside of a genital slit he knew was textured with fine barbs might lead to an unfortunate accident. That though didn't seem to bother Kup, as Ratchet's finger work seemed to satisfy him enough, and a few nights of risky foreplay always resulted in a happy Kup by the end of his heat.

Though in truth dealing with Kup's first stage of heat was never an issue, it had always been what came after in the following weeks that made it slightly more difficult.

After a mating season had ended there had been a two week interval that mers could continue to copulate with their selected mates, and eventually by the end of the two weeks they would start to produce eggs. Mers like Kup had had never had a mate would still produce eggs, though infertile, and lay them at some point during the third week mark, and that was the most difficult time for Kup.

There was always the initial weight gain from the eggs forming inside of Kup's belly, and then the return of Kup's broodiness, though it had always seemed ten times worse during nesting season. Then, perhaps a few days before Kup was due to lay, his genital slit would swell once more to prepare for the eggs. Engorging itself with blood, it always seemed to swell three times the size it usually did during Kup's heat cycle, and Kup's neediness had gone from casual to desperate.

There had always been the cute little mating signs and signals Kup would give Ratchet when he was feeling frisky, but they had increased in frequency during nesting season. Almost every morning Kup would wiggle at him and flap his fins, showing off his engorged slit to Ratchet, grunting at him to accept it. Sometimes he would rub the engorged folds, purring in Ratchet's direction, and then sagging when the doctor only patted his head and walked by.

The nights hadn't been without challenge either, as Kup's desperate attempts to woo Ratchet only increased. The moment Ratchet had walked through the door, he had been at his side, nudging his head into Ratchet's hand and purring fondly to him. If Ratchet walked past, Kup had been quick to follow. At no point had he stopped rubbing against him, curling his tail around Ratchet’s feet and whining outside of the bathroom door when Ratchet locked him out.

When it had come time to sleep, or in Ratchet's case sleep, he would trudge to the bed to find his chubby hot and bothered mer counterpart lying on his side across the mattress. Face red, mouth slightly open to allow his long tongue to hang out as he panted, Kup rubbed at his swollen slit. It was glossy, slightly covered in pre fluid that managed to seep past the swollen folds. On rare occasions, when Kup was really hot and bothered, Ratchet could witness the folds spread and wink briefly.

The tip of his shaft had already pushed past the tight genital slit folds, and was still rising from its sheath when Ratchet spotted him. Pushing outward from the folds about half way, it stiffened and oozed a thick cream colored bead of fluid. Thick and sticky, it dripped from his shaft onto the mattress below.

"Not tonight Kup." Ratchet's words had the mer sagging, soft peeps of submission escaping him as he watched Ratchet unbutton his shirt and pants. Removing both and changing into a light shirt and comfy boxers, he moved towards the bed.  "I'm just too tired." Flopping down with his back to Kup, Ratchet tugged the covers up and let his eyes flutter closed. 

He would hear Kup make a few more soft noises and shift, then silence. Good, maybe he had settled-

Something warm and wet slid across Ratchet's neck, and the doctor opened his eyes half way.

"Kup," He groused, feeling a second long lap and his hair being pulled, "Kup," The licking hadn't been uncommon either when Kup had been close to laying his eggs. He had been lucky enough the pups in the house had usually been the ones to be constantly groomed, but sometimes Ratchet would become the target at night, "Kup, please!" Rolling over to face Kup, Ratchet snapped, feeling immediately guilty upon seeing Kup's face.

Fins down submissively, Kup had lowered his head in shame. The fins along his head and back had sagged, and he laid down, grunting softly as he did his best to try and pull his shaft back into his aching sheath.

"Kup," Ratchet sighed, scooting closer to the chubby mer until their bellies had touched, "Kup, look at me." Sliding his hand under Kup's chin and pulling his head up to look at him, Ratchet kissed at his angular cheek. "Tomorrow, you and I can play. I'm just... tired tonight. Okay?" Sliding a hand down Kup's chest and over his slightly puffed out belly, Ratchet rubbed slow circles. In his old age, Ratchet's stamina had declined, and he hadn't even been sure if he was capable of having sex that didn't turn into an awkward train wreck. Sure he still got aroused, but had never managed to get himself past a half chub. It had been _years_ since he had intercourse with another human, probably back sometime when he was just a grad student. After involving himself so heavily in his work, the drive for sex had died out, or at least he had thought. 

Carefully, Ratchet allowed his hand to slide down even further, rubbing just below Kup's belly and massaging the area just above his swollen genital slit. Careful not to rub too much as to get Kup aroused again, which at this point just looking at him did, he rubbed the tips of his fingers into the skin.

He could barely feel them, but they were there, the eggs, safe inside of Kup's body. Only being able to feel two, Ratchet didn't put it past Kup having at least four in there.

Settling, Kup played with long strands of Ratchet's hair, still struggling to get the entirety of his shaft back into its sheath, but Ratchet didn't seem to mind the tip was still hanging out. As long as he stopped licking him and he could get some rest, he didn't care.

Twisting silver and orange hair around the tip of his webbed finger, Kup's eyes fluttered nearly closed. His fins flapped gently against his face and he purred, cuddling closer to his patient mate.  Licking the front of his throat only once, he settled, allowing Ratchet's gentle hand strokes to lull him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Something warm against his cheek drew him from his slumber, though not enough for him to open his eyes. Having brushed it off as his mind making things up, he just brushed it off and tried to let slumber pull him back, at least until he felt the warm wet sensation again, and then a third time.

"Kup-" Voice gritty with sleep, Ratchet felt the mer's tongue lap at his cheek a fourth time. "Kup," Opening one eye, Ratchet had been met a close up of Kup's flat nose. The slit parted as he exhaled, and he purred in delight at seeing his human wake, "We really need to go over kissing again." Sitting himself up with a loud grunt, Ratchet itched at his back.

"Now?" Patting his swollen slit, Kup's tail wagged.

"Not yet." Tossing the covers back and getting to his feet, Ratchet made his way towards the bathroom. Wasting little time to pull a towel from the cabinet and place it on the sink's edge, he reached into the shower and turned it on. Holding his hand under the spray he had waited for it to reach the proper temperature before removing his boxers.

Outside the room, Kup had followed him as far as the bathroom door, pausing just on the outside to peep at Ratchet through the crack. He had tried to be as patient as possible, but the sight of Ratchet's bare backside had his lower half throbbing. It hadn't taken long for Kup's shaft to push past the tight slit lips, extending about half way.

He peeped, but Ratchet hadn't heard him as he stepped into the shower, immediately putting his head under the spray.

As much as he wanted to scoot himself in there and join Ratchet in the shower, Kup knew he would probably be yelled at. Already in the past few days he had managed to sneak himself in and surprise the medic with a few licks to his backside and even get close enough to his front before Ratchet pushed him away and shoved him out of the bathroom. He just didn't understand why Ratchet was so defensive of his private bits. He wanted to please him just like Ratchet had to him, but he just wouldn't let him.

Sagging in place, Kup winced as the eggs in his belly shifted, and he whined. It wouldn't be much longer now before he would lay them, maybe another day or two judging by the deep pink color his slit had flushed too.

Turning away from the door and pulling himself back towards the bed, Kup sat by the edge for a moment. His fins flapped, and he grabbed the top of the sheets, pulling himself up and finding it a bit of a challenge with his added weight.

Failing the get up the first time, he tried again, bouncing on his tail and hauling himself up onto Ratchet’s side of the bed. Dragging himself up to the headboard and laying his face down against Ratchet's pillow, Kup panted into it.

Nostrils flaring, he took a deep breath, purring as Ratchet's sweet scent flowed into him. A combination of his shampoo and his general musk were somewhat intoxicating to him, making his genital slit suddenly throb.

_It smelt so good._

Grunting, Kup twisted, his shaft sliding a little further from his sheath as he continued to cuddle Ratchet's pillow. More than anything he wished it was Ratchet's head, and his soft hair against his face, and more than anything he wished his shaft was grinding against his human counterpart but the mattress below would have to do. Or maybe he could try-

Sitting up abruptly and scrunching his face, Kup's shaft fully slid from his sheath, the pointed head now poking rather harshly at his belly. It was oozing a thick sticky fluid, and it smeared across his skin as he folded Ratchet's pillow in half and tucked it harshly against his hips.

Curling over it and letting out several odd peeps, his hips curled and he thrust into the crease. It certainly wasn't anything like another mer’s slit, but it provided a nice amount of friction that had him pulling his hips back and thrusting forward again.

"Nng!~"  Below, his genital slit split apart again and winked, a thick flood of white fluid spurting out as it prepped for a shaft to enter it, though none would come. Instead he ignored it, focusing on his shaft and buying it inside of Ratchet's pillow. Again and again he thrusted, ramming his hips against the lump of cotton, occasionally biting it as if to pin it in place.

It didn't take more than a few minutes of dry humping for Kup to reach his breaking point.  Already a hot and horny mess from the eggs, he peaked. Squealing, he pushed his face into the pillow to try and muffle the desperate cry, rolling his hips as hard as he could into the cotton and unloading into the crevasse.

Slit and shaft spurting a thick creamy substance onto the pillow, Kup gave one more half hearted thrust before licking the pillow a few times and pulling away from it. Sticky white tendrils connected him to the soiled lump of fabric, sagging as he got farther from it.

Sitting back on his tail, he huffed, his tongue flopping from his mouth as he tried to cool down. As impossible as it was, he kept huffing, looking down at the mess he had made.

_Uh-oh_

At the time he hadn't thought he had been spoiling Ratchet's pillow, but as it fell apart into a sticky mess, Kup panicked. It only increased when the he heard the shower turn off and Ratchet slide the glass door open.

Looking around frantically, Kup snagged the pillow off the bed and leaned over the edge, tossing it as far under the bed as possible. It wasn't the best hiding spot, but it would have to do. Speed wasn't on Kup's side in his current condition.

Hiding his still throbbing shaft would be an issue too, considering it was still fully extended from its sheath and his knot had managed to swell to half its final size. Regardless, he tried desperately to suck it back down into its sheath.

"Kup," Ratchet's voice came from the bathroom, "You know I have to work today, but later when I get home," The bathroom door opened and Ratchet stepped out, a towel over his head and one wrapped around his waist, "we can blow off some steam." Ruffling the towel over his hair and pulling it down, Ratchet spotted Kup on the bed.

His fins were pressed down against his body as if he had done something wrong, but his face was an awkward smile. He wagged his tail, his hands desperately clamped onto Ratchet's comforter, holding it in front of his slit. He pulled it closer when Ratchet moved towards him.

"Kup," The mer sagged, "I have been thinking about it, and maybe... maybe we can try something new when I get home." While showering, Ratchet had put thought into actually having sex with Kup. No more of this finger junk, it was time he actually give the mer what he needed. Despite his fear, he would try. He knew Kup would never intentionally hurt him, so he would trust him.  

"Yeah?" Fins perking up, Kup smiled excitedly, rolling the comforter in his hands. "Ratchet finally.... mate with me?" His cheeks flushed, and his tail curled bashfully. Losing focus, his shaft slipped back out from his sheath. Jumping, he tugged the covers closer to himself, his cheeks burning when he noticed Ratchet was staring.

"Yes." Wrapping the towel around his shoulders, Ratchet cupped Kup's cheeks in his hands. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long." He leaned forwards, pressing his forehead against Kup’s.

Releasing the comforter to place his own webbed hands on the tops of Ratchet's, Kup pushed them harder into his face, cuddling them. He purred and sagged into Ratchet, happy to have him.

"I understand." And in truth he did.

"Good." Removing one hand from Kup's cheek and allowing it to trail down the mer’s body, Ratchet rubbed under Kup's belly. He paused when the tips of his fingers poked the head of Kup's shaft, but instead of pulling away, he rubbed it tenderly.

"Mhm~" Head sagging, Kup's cheeks flushed once more, internally struggling to keep the slimy appendage in check.

"It's almost time to lay, isn't it?" Pulling away from the shaft and letting his hand slide further down to Kup's genital slit, Ratchet massaged the engorged folds. His touch was so light it was barely there, his intention not to arouse Kup, but relax him.

"Day or two." Each night he could feel them shifting inside of him, getting closer and closer to his genital canal. Soon he would feel the contractions, and soon he would leave to lay them in peace. "Soon." Bringing his own hands down to his slit, he sighed. It should have been a thrilling time, but delivering a lifetime of infertile eggs every season was emotionally exhausting.

Taking a deep breath and letting his fins flutter, Kup sagged into himself, relaxing. Accepting all of Ratchet's cuddles and sweet kisses, he started to absently play with a long wet strand of his hair.  

"I have to get ready for work." Giving one final kiss to the bridge of Kup's nearly flat nose, Ratchet pulled away from him and turned towards his closet. Dropping his towel, he heard Kup chirr behind him at the sight of his backside.

It hadn't taken the good doctor more than a few minutes to get dressed and ready for the day. One white button down shirt, a tie, casual dress pants, and of course his lab coat to complete the look.

"I'll be back later, just hold out until then." Caressing Kup's cheek as he walked by, he paused by the bedroom door to give him one last fond glance, and then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

As usual, Ratchet had returned from his shift at the clinic when the sun had touched the horizon, and Kup had been relieved the wait had been over. Or at least it had almost been over as the moment Ratchet had gotten home and Kup grunted at him, he told Kup to wait again. The good news was it had only been an hour and a half more, since Ratchet did want to make himself a cup of coffee and at least get a bit of paperwork done before exerting himself.

By the time the two of them had finally landed together behind closed bedroom doors, Kup was a hot broody mess, knowing what was finally to come.

He paced by the bed, his mouth slightly open and tongue bouncing up and down as he panted, struggling to cool his rapidly heating body. More than one his genital slit opened and closed, spurting prefluid in anticipation to what was to come. He was more than ready, and Ratchet knew as he stood across the bedroom unbuttoning his shirt. Pulling it off and tossing it to the side, he fumbled with his belt next, unlatching it and sliding it from its loops.

"Now?" Scooting up to Ratchet's side, Kup nuzzled the side of Ratchet's thigh with his face. "Now?"

"Almost." Sliding his pants off and kicking them to the side, Ratchet knelt down to Kup's level. "Just be patient." He smirked when Kup flapped his tail against the ground impatiently. He had been waiting days, and the pressure around his slit had only gotten worse.

Leaning forward and placing his hands at either side of Kup's puffed out belly, Ratchet pulled him closer until their bellies touched. From there he leaned his head in, kissing smoothly along Kup's jaw. Working his way up and then down Kup's neck, Ratchet made sure to be cautious of the flaring gills.

Kissing between them, and then down to Kup's collarbone, he paused and pressed his lips into the tough skin when he heard Kup moan. Despite pausing his kissing, his hands has still been at work, rubbing Kup's chubby sides back and forth as gently as possible. It hadn't taken them long to wander down further, rubbing above and then around the engorged genital slit.

This time he didn't avoid it and instead pressed the tips of his fingers into the puffy flesh, earning a loud whine from his mer. A whine that turned into a desperate squeal when he rubbed up and down harder, sliding his finger over the sensitive slit.

The slit parted, the juicy pink inside revealing itself to Ratchet's hand a moment as it winked, and then snapped closed, once again dispensing a massive amount of fluid all over Kup's lower half. Usually, the winks lasted every few seconds, but the folds split apart again almost immediately, desperate for something to penetrate them.

"Ratch-" Shivering against his medic, Kup's hips lurched, his shaft swelling painfully inside of his sheath. It had been pointless to try and keep it inside with Ratchet finally touching him, so he allowed it to slide free.

"Shh." Ratchet cooed, feeling Kup's spike emerge from his slit and glide across his wrist and up his arm. Fully erect and hard as a rock, it was terribly slimy. Much like his genital slit, it was covered in that strange prefluid Kup always generated when he was close to laying his clutch of eggs. In truth, Ratchet had been grateful for the extra lube, it would make things go much smoother.

The shaft's pointed head swelled as it throbbed, then settled in Ratchet's palm, only throbbing again when the medic's lovely fingers curled around it and gave it a fond stroke.

"Hkn~!" Throat catching, Kup's hips thrust into the doctor's hand, hiccupping when he felt Ratchet twist and squeeze.  "Ah~" He felt Ratchet's hand slide lower and two of his fingers extend. While stroking, Ratchet used his two fingers to poke into Kup's slide on each down stroke, only making the folds flutter open and closed even harder.

"Come on; let's get on the bed before we get too far into it." There had been a small whine from Kup as Ratchet released his shaft, but an excited purr that quickly took its place at the prospect of what was going to happen on the bed.

He turned towards the bed, whining at how high it was until Ratchet helped him get up onto it and then joined him in the center.

"Alright, lay on your side." Ratchet had already come across the problem with Kup that having intercourse of him of any kind would always be awkward due to Kup's body. With no legs, his massive tail was always in the way and when it came down to the dirty bits, it was going to be hard to actually _mate_ with him.

At first he had feared he wouldn't be able to get himself hard enough to actual rut his mer, but to his surprise, his own set up was rock solid. Pressing through the thin fabric of his boxers, his own shaft was aching a pain he had long forgotten. It throbbed each time Kup's slit parted, and it oozed pre-cum with each painful throb. At some point Kup most have noticed, because he purred at the bulge against Ratchet's boxers and even nudged it with a webbed finger.

Without hesitation, Kup did as he was told, rolling onto his side and waiting for Ratchet's next command.

"Mate now?" Kup's slit winked again, more flood oozing out to stream down his massive hips. "Mate now?" His shaft twitched up against his belly, smearing some pre fluid that had bubbled at the top along the underside of his belly.

"Soon, just have to prep you." He knew mers didn't really need prepping. When it came to the wild, mers just dove right in, considering they were built for such a thing. Though Ratchet wasn't, and even though he wasn't the one on the receiving side, it would still make him feel better if he fingered his mer a little bit.

The grumpy expression on Kup's face was enough to make Ratchet chuckle, considering it hadn't lasted longer than a few seconds when Ratchet slid his middle finger into Kup's slit. Burying it to the last knuckle, he felt Kup's muscles squeeze around it and a muffled honk escape his mouth.

"Good?" Ratchet murmured, sliding his finger out and then dipping it back in with a twist. He hooked it, wiggled it, and then extracted it before inserting a second. "Fuck Kup, you're soaking wet." Working his fingers in and out at a steady pace, a soft wet slap followed each time Ratchet’s knuckles connected.

Every other hand thrust had Kup's slit opening and closing around Ratchet's fingers, squeezing them and milking them for everything they were worth. Only when a third finger was added did Kup's hips buck and his shaft twitch hard against his own body.

"Mnhm!~" Twisting his hips, Ratchet's hand only followed, fingering a little harder until little speckles of fluid started to spurt all around. "AH!~"

"That's it Kup, that's it." The squeezing became more intense, and Ratchet felt the first sign of the barbs he had initially been afraid off. The good news was that they were a sign Kup was close to cumming, and with a little more thrusting and finger wiggling, the mer's slit spurt a thick cream colored fluid into Ratchet's palm as he reached his peak.

"NHN!~" Fins flaring outwards, Kup squealed, twisting his hips so hard Ratchet was forced to withdraw his hand. He watched as Kup thrusted his shaft against the mattress, shooting a clear fluid across the sheets and settling in a hot heaping mess.

Sitting back, Ratchet also panted, sweat beading on his forehead as he just watched Kup heave into a pillow. His slit fluttered, more fluid than he had ever seen pouring out of it. It was sure to be a messy night.

Looking down between his own legs, Ratchet could see the head of his shaft peeping out from the waistband of his boxers, and he couldn't help but smear the bead of fluid that had collected on the top.

With the tips of his fingers, he rubbed his shaft through the fabric, just staring at Kup's slit and thinking about what he was getting himself into. Still nervous about sticking himself in there, he did try to rationalize the barbs as nothing more than added texture inside of Kup. They never once hurt his fingers, so why would they hurt him now.

Only one way to find out.

Pulling his boxers off and letting them fall from the edge of the bed, Ratchet crawled closer to Kup and sat on his haunches. Doing nothing more than trying to figure out the best way to approach this, he itched at his beard.

"Alright." Giving Kup's belly a good rub before he too laid on his side, Ratchet scooted closer to him until their bellies were once again touching. "Are you ready?"

Still panting, Kup's face was dazed. Lost in the heat of the moment and a hostage of his own broodiness, he nodded and rolled his hips back over to face Ratchet.

Grabbing his own shaft and rubbing it, Ratchet inched his hips closer until he was barely touching Kup's slit. Throbbing, his shaft swelled, wanting nothing more than to enter Kup, but he hesitated. Instead, he pressed against Kup's slit and rubbed up and down, getting himself as lubed up as possible.

Above, he could feel Kup playing with his hair, twisting it between the tips of his webbed fingers and pausing when his slit throbbed and made him shiver. He whined, and leaned his hips closer to Ratchet, forcing Ratchet's junk to press into his slit.

" _Fuck_ ~" Ratchet hiccupped, the knot in his throat catching and making him cough. Kup was so warm, so _fucking_ warm and wet. He hadn't even really penetrated him yet and he was already feeling the hot pool of pleasure swelling in his groin. He was certain he could get himself off just by rubbing, but Kup wasn't going to allow them.

Another slight hip bump from Kup, and Ratchet's shaft popped its head inside. A single squeeze from Kup's muscled had the doctor cross-eyed, and he grabbed at Kup's arm, cursing into the mer as his lower half tightened.

" _Oh fuck~!_ " His shaft throbbed, and with it came a steady flow of cum right into the opening of Kup's slit. One then two spurts and he settled, heaving against the mer’s chest. He should have known he wouldn't last long, but to his surprise, when he looked down, he was still fully erect.

In truth he had expected to last one orgasm and immediately deflate, but here was he, rock solid and ready for more.

" _Huff... huff..._ okay... okay." Swallowing hard and placing his hands on Kup's chubby hips, Ratchet leaned close and kissed his mer on the mouth.

In one single thrust, he buried himself into Kup's heat, and Kup jerked against him. Squealing into Ratchet's mouth, he arched his head back and let out a series of familiar submissive peeps.

"Oh fuck, Kup~" Withdrawing his hips and slamming into the mer’s body again, Ratchet felt his eyes cross again. How had he gone so long without this kind of thing? After all these years how could he forget how incredible sex could feel? No matter, he could make up for it now, and with someone he really loved.

The inner walls the made up Kup's slit were as soft as ever, welcoming Ratchet's working shaft with tight squeezes every few seconds. It had seemed endless, as Ratchet slammed his hips harshly against his mer counterpart as buried everything he had to offer inside of him and yet it still seemed to keep going.

The arousing wet slap only grew louder as Kup's slit spurt more and more fluid with each thrust. The ride was smooth and terribly pleasurable, leaving Ratchet a hot wheezing mess the longer he went.

"Mhm!~ R-Ratch~! Ratch!~" Kup kept squealing, his tail flapping against the bottom of the bed as Ratchet drilled into him. The impact sent Kup reeling, as Ratchet's groin not only buried that fantastic cock deeper into him, but his groin bumped the engorged folds of his genital slit, sending him right off the edge.

The howl Kup let out was strictly feral, something Ratchet had never heard of even when he had fingered him in the past. This was pure horny instinct.

"Oh f-fuck Kup, I can feel you cumming...I-" Hips pounding against Kup, Ratchet gasped when he felt the sensation of the barbs against his shaft. They poked him, but in a way that had him seeing stars. It was certainly a strange sensation, but it had thrown him right over the edge as well. "SHIT!" Arching as hard as he possibly could into Kup's swollen slit, Ratchet unloaded a second time. "A-Ah~! Fu-NGN~!" He held Kup's trembling hips in place as his cock pulsed, depositing a fresh flow of cum into him.

Sagging into the soiled mattress, Ratchet panted, his hair stick to his sweaty forehead as he just lay there, out of breath. It hadn't taken long for his body to remind him he was an old man, as he wheezed with every exhale and his hips started to ache from the rough treatment. He was going to be sore in the morning, but the thought of lounging on the sofa with Kup by his side was a pleasing thought.

Something wet touched his nose, and only then had Ratchet realized he had closed his eyes. Opening them half way to see Kup's flushed and happy face, he himself smiled.

"Come here." Pulling Kup close and showering him with kisses, Ratchet pulled his hips back. Sliding free from Kup's slit with ease, a thick flow of mixed fluid oozed from the now very purple and aroused slit. "Feel better?" Ratchet watched the slit open and close, exposing the _very_ juicy insides. The pulses were further apart now, finally stopping after a few minutes at Kup's own arousal finally settled.

"Yes." As Ratchet rolled onto his back, Kup's head followed and rested on his shoulder. Sliding one arm across the medic's chest, Kup immediately found a few strands of hair to play with. "Happy. Very happy." Twisting his hips and pulling his tail into the air to curl it, Kup let it fall back down.

"Good." Reaching over his chest, Ratchet placed his hand on the side of Kup's cheek and rubbed his thumb under his eye in a soothing manner.

Utterly exhausted now, Ratchet felt slumber calling to him and he wanted to answer it, but something was keeping him from it.

"Where is my pillow?" He looked to the side, thinking maybe their rutting had moved it aside, but there was only Kup's pillow on his side of the bed.

Flattening himself against Ratchet submissively, Kup laughed nervously. 

 


End file.
